Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{1}{t} - \dfrac{9}{t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{1 - (9)}{t}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-8}{t}$